


Stay

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gave a heavy sigh and Bucky automatically reached for him, his arms encircling his waist and pulling him back toward him.</p><p>“Stay,” he whispered when Steve turned to look at him.</p><p>Steve gave a sad smile. “I can’t. I need to go to work.”</p><p>(Or, Steve needs to leave, but Bucky begs him to stay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Bruise splattered pale skin, small frame, messy hair. That was what Bucky saw when he was looking at Steve’s bare back. The early morning sun shining through the window provided some sort of eerie spotlight through the room, causing them both to blink lazily. Steve was sitting up, tiredly, his feet hanging off of the bed as he breathed slowly, searching for the will to stand.

Bucky was still lying beside him, watching him, knowing that he himself didn’t have to get up just yet. Books and papers littered the room, making them look wealthier than they were. Steve looked so good in this light, in this scenery. Bucky wished he could draw.

Steve gave a heavy sigh and Bucky automatically reached for him, his arms encircling his waist and pulling him back toward him.

“Stay,” he whispered when Steve turned to look at him.

Steve gave a sad smile. “I can’t. I need to go to work.”

Bucky tightened his grip, his eyes roaming over Steve’s face. Steve knew an invitation when he saw one, so he leaned down until their lips collided softly, sweetly, so perfectly. Steve adjusted his position so that he was almost straddling Bucky’s hips, his hands resting on either side of his face. Bucky’s hands were gripping Steve’s shoulders, the nails digging in ever so slightly.

The sun disappeared momentarily behind a cloud, turning the room dark and gloomy, almost chilly. Steve shivered above him, pulling away slowly, their noses still touching. “I need to go.”

Bucky ran his hands down both of his arms, landing at his wrists. He placed his hands over Steve’s. “Stay.”

…

Bucky knew that a storm was coming, but he couldn’t exactly figure out why until the door to the apartment suddenly flew open, the chilly afternoon breeze slipping in for just a moment. Bucky then knew he was screwed.

“Do you know how long my boss was yelling at me?” Steve’s voice asked from the hallway, sounding dangerously calm.

Bucky swallowed thickly, the book in front of him forgotten. “Uh,” he replied dumbly, but Steve wasn’t waiting for a proper answer.

“For an hour, Buck.” He appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, looking pissed off and exhausted. “An hour.”

“Come on, I doubt it was an hour,” Bucky said, putting his book on the bedside table. “I don’t think he knows enough words to yell for an hour.”

The joke flew over Steve’s head. “Have you been in here all day?”

“Well-”

Steve pointed a finger at him. “First you make me late for work and almost get me fired.” He entered the room properly, throwing his bag onto the floor with more force than necessary. “And then you spend all day just lounging in bed. You know what I call that? Unfair.” He jumped onto the bed, his knees on either side of Bucky hips. “And cruel.”

Bucky huffed. “Come on, Steve. He’ll forget all about it tomorrow.”

Steve poked him in the chest. “But I won’t. I will be mad for days now. Maybe even weeks.”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply, a defensive wave washing over him, but when he saw the corners of Steve’s mouth twitch he let out a loud exhale instead. “You’re messing with me.”

“I am, and it’s so much fun.” Steve leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead before rolling off of him.

“You’re so mean sometimes, you know that?”

Steve grinned. “Oh, I do.”

“I thought you were going to skin me alive.”

“That thought did cross my mind, because my boss did yell at me for a while, but then I thought, why not just mess with him instead?”

Bucky turned toward him, burying his face in the crease of Steve’s neck. “You’re a scary guy, Steve Rogers.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Bucky mumbled. “And I can’t for the life of me figure out why.”

That earned him a light slap to the arm followed up by a few pokes to his ribs, but Steve let it pass after that as the room filled with Bucky’s laugh.

“Don’t you love me back?” Bucky asked after a while, his breath hot against Steve’s sensitive skin.

Steve pretended to think. “I guess I do,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant. “I mean, you’re okay, I guess.”

“You guess, huh?”

“You can be a pain in the ass at times,” he said, to which Bucky squeezed his thigh, making him bark out a laugh. “But you’re that kind of pain in the ass that is worth it.”

Bucky snorted. “So romantic. I think I’m swooning.”

“Please don’t. Picking up your unconscious body isn’t really part of my evening plans.”

“What is part of your evening plans, Mr Rogers?” Bucky looked up at him, an eyebrow raised.

Steve grinned. “You’ll see.”

…

It was dark when Bucky woke up, so he figured it wasn’t morning yet. The sun had an annoying habit of always hitting them right on their faces at around six, so it couldn’t be past three yet. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of soap and sweat. Steve. He was curled up next to Bucky, sleeping soundly. He was hogging the covers, which must be the reason Bucky had woken up. He seemed to be dreaming something pleasant.

Bucky leaned closer, trying to pry the cover out of Steve’s grip without waking him. Steve held on strongly, frowning in his sleep.

“Stop,” he mumbled, cracking an eye open and looking around blearily. “Buck?”

“You’re hogging the covers, punk,” Bucky said gently, tugging at them. “Let go for a second.”

He did as he was told, and when Bucky threw the covers over both of them Steve turned toward him, snuggling up in his arms.

Bucky felt his heart swell, and he pressed his lips into Steve’s hair. “Love you.”

Steve hummed. “Love you.”

Bucky didn’t care that the arm Steve was lying on went numb. He didn’t care that he would probably die of a heat stroke the longer Steve breathed into his neck. It was so worth it just to be close to him.

…

“Stay,” he begged the next morning, kissing Steve’s hand softly.

Steve smiled. “I’m only going to the kitchen to make some coffee.”

“Forget the coffee.” Bucky sat up a bit to look at him properly. “Stay.”

“Okay.” Steve leaned down to rest his forehead against Bucky’s. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
